rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
From Here to Maternity
From Here to Maternity is episode 42b of Rocko's Modern Life. Plot Rocko, Heffer and Filburt are arrested during a raid on an Easter Bunny ring while caring for Filburt and Dr. Hutchison's egg. Full Summary Filburt frantically urges Rocko to drive his car faster to see Dr. Hutchison give birth to her baby and later views a stork driving a truck nearby. So Filburt rips the sterring wheel off and places it on the back seat, turning the car around as he drives it to get to O-Town Hospital before the stork does. He slams into the stork's truck, trying to ram him off the road, and make it to the hospital, only for the stork to arrive to attempt to enter the hospital with the egg. Filburt runs to the entrance, almost making it inside before the stork, that is until the stork pulls off his glasses and make it inside the hospital. Rocko and Heffer drag Filburt inside the hospital hallways, where they meet Paula, who is now in a wheelchair carrying the egg, as well as offering Filburt his glasses back. Before Paula leaves to perform surgery, she puts Filburt in charge of the egg and tells him that it has to be kept warm by someone sitting on it. At Filburt's trailer home, Filburt thanks Rocko for the baby booties that are designed as his shirt and Heffer for the rake. Filburt tries to nurture his egg, but ends up falling off as he sits on it. So he gets Heffer to sit on the egg since he's the fatest of the trio. The trio then go shopping for baby material at the Born to Shop baby store. They search for a crib and baby clothes and Heffer and Filburt end up arguing over what to get for the baby. They are interrupted by Rocko, who puts on a song called "Sing and Hug with Bo-Bo," oblivious to the fact that Bo-Bo the Friendly Bison had taken Rocko's wallet out of his pocket. As the song plays, Filburt, thinking that the baby is a boy, imagines himself playing baseball and shaving with it while Heffer, thinking that the baby is a girl, imagines himself dancing with the baby and having tea with it. Heffer and Filburt's argument resumes and Rocko terminates this, telling the two that free lamaze class is available. During the lamaze class, the instructor orders the parents to close their eyes as they swipe their eggs away from them. Rocko stealthily opens one eye and poses as a rabbit to get access in the employee room, where he finds that the rabbits are Easter bunny stealing eggs and shipping them away. Rocko finds the egg Filburt has been put in charge of and grabs it. As he makes his way back inside the lamaze classroom, he warns Heffer and Filburt, as well as the other parents. As the three friends try to escape, they come across the police, who mistake Rocko for one of the Easter bunnies. When they ask Rocko for his I.D., Rocko finds that his wallet has been stolen and he, Heffer, and Filburt end up in jail. While in jail, Heffer and Filburt end up arguing once again until Rocko informs the two that the egg is hatching. Heffer and Filburt quickly make up and breathe hard. The egg finishes hatching, revealing twin turtles, a boy that looks like Heffer, and a girl that looks like Paula. Paula arrives just in time and Filburt faints to the ground, astonished of what he has just witnessed. The twin turtles and the girl walk to Paula, who picks them up and hugs them. As the episode ends, the fourth child is seen following Rocko, who tells him to go away. Characters Featured *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt *Dr. Hutchison *Missy Shellbach *Gilbert Shellbach *Norbert Shellbach *Shellbert Shellbach *Bo-Bo the Friendly Bison Trivia *The episode's title is a parody of the 1953 film, From Here to Eternity. *Bo-Bo the Friendly Bison is a Barney parody. *In the scene where Missy, Gilbert, Shellbert, and Norbert are hatching, Rocko, Filburt, and Heffer make a reference to childbirth. *In real life, turtles don't sit on their eggs to keep them warm. In fact, they actually bury them in the sand to incubate and hide them from predators. *In the scene where Dr. Hutchison gives Filburt the egg that contains Missy Shellbach, Gilbert Shellbach, Norbert Shellbach, and Shellbert Shellbach, Heffer tells Rocko he loves him, a possible reference to homosexuality. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Episodes directed by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes storyboarded by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes storyboarded by Robert Porter Category:Episodes written by Martin Olson Category:Episodes written by Robert McNally-Scull Category:Episodes written by Robert Porter Category:Episodes directed by Robert Hughes